Recently, along with the progression of computer technology, opportunities to input text by using a computer (including a word processor) have increased. Such input of text is usually performed by using a keyboard that has a plurality of key switches arranged by a predetermined rule. The arrangement of the keyboard is based on that of a typewriter, and the method of inputting text, such as English or French text, by using a computer also follows the method for the typewriter.
An operator presses corresponding keys of a keyboard sequentially in accordance with the spelling of a word and presses a space key between words. In addition, the operator presses a shift key together with a character key corresponding to a leading character of a sentence or a proper noun (every noun in German) to capitalize the character. Furthermore, the operator presses a key of a mark such as a comma, a period (a full stop mark) or a quotation mark.
In the case of a Japanese word processor, in order to input text containing kana and Chinese characters by using the above-mentioned keyboard, input methods including Roman letters to kana conversion and kana to Chinese characters conversion are developed and used widely. A program that is specialized in supporting input of Japanese text is called a Japanese front end processor (FEP).
In contrast, input of European and American text, especially English text, usually does not need such a conversion. The text can be entered by pressing keys of a keyboard corresponding to alphabets and numerals without a conversion. Special letters used in German or French are usually entered by combining plural keys or by selecting from a character table. Therefore, there is little necessity of the above-mentioned text input support program such as the Japanese front end processor including the conversion of character strings.
However, some people who are learning input of text, such as English or French text, using a keyboard may feel that the above-mentioned capitalizing and spacing operation are additional labor. That is, it would be convenient if there was a support system to convert a string of characters into a correct sentence, when an operator inputs characters sequentially like a verbal message without being aware of capitalizing and spacing. Such a text input support system may be also a convenient function for the above-mentioned Japanese front end processor when inputting text, such as English text, under the condition where the Japanese front end processor is active.
Furthermore, recent widespread use of cell phones and portable terminals has increased opportunities of using a keyboard that is different from the conventional keyboard in a key arrangement and has less keys or using a newly developed input gears such as a dial. If the text input support system does not require an operator to be aware of capitalizing and spacing, it will be useful when the operator who is not used to a keyboard inputs text such as English or French text by using the above-mentioned input means.